


Spirit of a Champion

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Medium Wind [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gerudo week, Linked Universe, Medium Wind, weekly prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Wind can see things others can't





	Spirit of a Champion

Everyone had their secrets. Some of them were more blatantly obvious than others, to the point where if Twilight wandered off only for his wolf friend to reappear nearly everyone just assumed it was him. And it was. Wild, Time and Four all knew the truth, everyone else just guessed correctly.

Wind’s was a little harder to grasp. Despite everyone having some form of contact with spirits or ghosts none of them really had that kind of connecting like he did. Seeing them seemed more like a convenience to everyone else rather than Wind’s own ability. After everyone else’s adventures the spirits went away, they couldn’t see them anymore.   
  


Wind was different. The spirits were always there. Perhaps it has something to do with Zelda and the Spirit Train, however Zelda was back in her own body so that was unlikely to say the least. Maybe it was because he essentially forced the goddesses to accept him as the hero after he restored power to the Master Sword and put the broken Triforce back together. Who knew exactly why it happened, he certainly didn’t.

And to be perfectly honest he just accepted that fact.

He’d wanted to mention it before. He had no idea how to bring it up. Trying to pretend like he didn’t see anything was hard when every day he woke up to the Deku Scrub, Zora and Goron following Time. Or the former Champions with Wild (man did he want to tell Wild they were still there). And then there was Legend. They all knew Legend’s Uncle died during his first adventure. It was a detail Legend thought was important since his uncle was a retired knight.

However that didn’t explain the pretty redhead girl that also followed behind. Legend had five quests under his belt, which really earned him the title of hero of Legend, but he only ever talked about four. The two times in Hyrule (and Lorule during the second time in Hyrule), Holodrum and Labrynna. Whatever happened in the last one, whoever that girl was, Legend kept as his dark secret.

And he respected that. He doesn’t ask about the pretty ghost girl, Legend doesn’t ask about his ability to see ghosts. Everything would work out A-okay!

-

As he took pictures of a Hylian Shepherd outside the Gerudo Canyon Stable was the last place he ever expected one of spirits to acknowledge him. The hero of Wind fumbled to catch his Picto Box and watched in dismay as the dog ran away upon hearing the sudden call of a woman’s voice.

“I know you can see us.”

The woman who he now knew as the former Gerudo Chief and Champion Urbosa stood before him tall, proud and ( to be completely honest) quite terrifying. Unlike how Wild described her, she wasn’t bathed in glowing teal spirit flames, or whatever you wanted to call it. She was just a very tall and muscular woman, and just a little translucent.

Thankfully, everyone else was too preoccupied in their own tasks to really notice Wind.  _ Hopefully _ it would stay that way, he wasn’t particularly in the mood to explain the whole seeing spirits ordeal, spiralling everything under control because he’d also have to mention he could see the spirits from Time’s mask collection and Legend’s ghost girl. 

Again, really not in the mood.

“How long have you known?” Wind asked.

“I’m sorry to say but you’re not exactly subtle. Some others may not have noticed however your facial expressions give you away almost instantly.” Urbosa replied. A distant squawk of protest echoed in the background. Ah yes, Revali, the kind of Rito from Wild’s time. More birdlike than Medli or any of the Rito back in his Hyrule.

That was understandable. He knew, and was frequently reminded by the others, that he made exaggerated facial expressions for practically everything. It was more than likely when he first saw the ghosts he had a comically surprised look on his face. He knew he was absolutely astonished when he first saw them all.

“You’re awfully young to be a hero, little sailor.” the Gerudo Champion commented.

With an indifferent shrug Wind stashed his Picto Box. “Not really, a lot of us were pretty young when we started. We just had something driving us to start our adventures right away. All I wanted to do was save my sister.” he replied.

“Besides I kind of made the Goddesses accept me as a hero rather than being chosen. I fished the pieces of the Triforce out of the Great Sea and became the hero. I also may have stabbed Ganondorf in the face, though I’m not that young by age I’m not exactly a child.”

Honestly if he has said that to anyone else, other than maybe his fellow Links, he was sure they would be horrified by the last statement. However since this was the former Gerudo Champion she seemed completely unphased by this. If anything by the way she smiled and snickered he’d say she was a little proud of him.

“Wild said you and the other Champions fulfilled their purpose and found peace, and that’s why he’s unable to use your powers now. Are you just watching over him now?” Wind asked, wanting to derail the conversation for a bit.

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you. I need you to pass on a message for us. Tell him not to blame himself for forgetting us. He slept for an awfully long time, he couldn’t help that Calamity Ganon surprised us all. He may feel like a failure compared to the rest of you because Hyrule fell before he could defeat Ganon. Tell him he’s not a failure.” Urbosa replied.

It did occur to Wind that just dropping that on Wind without mentioning the ghosts thing would be suspicious or weird to Wild. But at the same time, they all had a pretty good idea what happened to Wild before the Calamity struck so it wouldn’t be that weird. If he just kept the part where he heard that directly from Urbosa, then everything would be fine.

“Can you also tell the rat bastard to put on some pants?” Revali yelled off in the distance.

Yeah, no he wasn’t particularly in the mood to annoy Legend. They were sleeping in an actual bed for the first time in a while and he didn’t need a pissy Legend to ruin that mood.

-

Later that night as Wild cleaned their dishes after dinner Wind marched up to the older “teenager” (teenager being taken super lightly since Wild was technically over 100 years old) patting him on the back. Then without any other context he declared, “You’re doing amazing Wild. We all believe in you.” before turning heel back around, grinning close to maniacally, and marched back over to listen to whatever likely false story Warriors was telling an extremely unwilling Legend, unengaged Four and tired Hyrule.

“What...what the fuck?” Wild whispered.


End file.
